<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polished by Years by Bagarella25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120474">Polished by Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25'>Bagarella25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'There' sex scenes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Kissing, Kuroo likes pain, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, discussing bounderies, implied kuroken, sex on a couch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagarella25/pseuds/Bagarella25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the BoKuroo sex scene from Chapter 9 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022984/chapters/57796966">There, all is order and beauty, luxury, peace and pleasure</a><a></a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'There' sex scenes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polished by Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovelies! </p>
<p>My gift to you: another sex scene you can come back to in the time of need. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto wrapped his arms more tightly around Kuroo’s frame and they kissed chastely for a moment. Just lips on top of lips, sliding over each other, smiling. Then Kuroo let go of Bokuto’s face to grab the back of his neck, arms resting on his shoulders. Bokuto took it as an invitation to stay there and lick Kuroo’s lips to taste the waters. Kuroo welcomed him by parting them slightly. Bokuto licked the roof of his mouth first, then down his tongue before coming back to his lips. He sucked on Kuroo’s lower lip teasingly then pushed his tongue in the other’s mouth, exploring it like he was on a quest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bokuto came back to his senses and separated his face from Kuroo’s. But Kuroo was holding him close, fingers tangled with his hair, so he couldn’t go far. He could feel Kuroo’s breath against his skin. They were both panting, lips sore and flushed. Kuroo’s eyes were closed and Bokuto clawed the back of his shirt tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, is this okay?” his voice was low and still a bit hoarse, out of breath, “I’m not really sure where our boundaries lie anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Kuroo’s body tensing up within his arms. He opened his eyes slowly, lashes fluttering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay,” he swallowed heavily, “I think we’re on the same page here. I mean, I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto rested his forehead against Kuroo’s, shutting his eyes and furrowing his brows. “Oh good, because I don’t want to stop right now,” he kissed where his lips were resting on Kuroo’s skin, just above his lips, at the corner of his mouth, “and I’m not sure I would ever want to stop at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo breathed a laugh, tickling Bokuto’s cheeks and sending a shiver down his spine. “Then we don’t have to stop.” He nibbled at Bokuto’s upper lip. “I missed you Bo,” Kuroo breathed against his lips before kissing him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mouth still sealed with Kuroo’s, Bokuto slid his hands under his best friend's ass and carried him until he was sitting on his lap. He kissed him fervently and feverishly; sucking at his tongue, biting his lips, leaving marks where he could, making Kuroo’s mouth flush like a flower in bloom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t get enough of Kuroo’s taste. They had kissed on the mouth multiple times for various reasons, but never like this. Never with this need of devouring the other until they found each other's true flavor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you," Bokuto said, parting away, "I want you so, so much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinded up to meet Kuroo's crotch, feeling the bulge in his pants. Kuroo let out a gasp and Bokuto bit a bruise down his throat to prove his point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“F-fuck Bo -</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kuroo’s raspy voice sent tremors through Bokuto’s entire body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had wanted this for so long. How many heated nights had he thought about Kuroo’s tanned skin against his? And his legs, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn legs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bokuto would be lying if he said that every time they shared a bed together during various trips -- or even during their training camps back in high school -- he didn’t think of trying something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Kenma happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he had already happened way before that, they just finally committed to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But today was different. Today he could do everything he wanted to do to Kuroo all those times before. Today he had permission to do it all. It was both nerve-racking and exhilarating at the same time knowing that he could finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> take a bite of this cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo began to unbutton his jeans, and Bokuto's eyes dropped, staring. He couldn’t tear his gaze from what was happening. Although he had seen Kuroo fully naked before (more than once, actually), this was the first time he had seen his cock so hard. And this display of arousal was </span>
  <em>
    <span>because of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thought made Bokuto salivate. He must have looked like the wolf watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Betty Boop</span>
  </em>
  <span> sing, tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyes outside of their orbits. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Kuroo definitely noticed as he scowled him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Eyes up front, soldier.” Bokuto looked up, torn out of his haze. “Creepy jackal...” He stopped in his action, but then added with a grin “I show you mine so now show me yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto didn’t lose any time to analyse the situation and just started rushing to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He didn't finish his task before Kuroo had already resumed undressing himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s cock was barely out of his briefs when Kuroo wrapped his long fingers around it, bringing his own dick along the way. Bokuto groaned at the touch and plunged his face into the other’s shoulder. Kuroo gasped while he pressed his thumb over their tips, spreading the precum around. He then began to stroke at a steady pace, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bokuto was seeing stars. Kuroo’s shaft rubbing along his, the two of them sliding against each other, feeling the heat of the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was too much. And yet not enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto reached between them and wrapped his big palms around Kuroo’s slender fingers. He quickened the pace, until Kuroo made a complaining sound. Bokuto looked up and immediately understood what the problem was. He opened his mouth and pushed a load of saliva to the rim of his lips and let the drool drip all over their joined dicks. He helped Kuroo spread it all over themselves, then got back to pumping both of them at a faster rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo gasped, turning his face to the ceiling, eyes shut. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto licked his way up to the column of his neck before biting his earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it,” he said before sucking down a bruise near Kuroo’s Adam's apple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>-yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> Koutarou!”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s husky voice yelling his given name sent him over the edge. His shoulders dropped, his body writhing with the orgasm. He spilled cum all over their shirts, but he had no time to care as Kuroo was still nearing his climax. Bokuto let go of their cocks, grabbed Kuroo by the hips and pushed him back flat onto the couch. Kuroo let out a gasp of surprise as Bokuto dropped to his knees and, in one swift movement, swallowed Kuroo’s whole shaft in his mouth. An appreciative groan rumbled through Kuroo’s chest and Bokuto hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on Kuroo’s dick. He drew his lips to the base, burying his nose into Kuroo’s crotch, then got back to the top, making sure to lick every part of the member.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please Bo, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gnh</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s mouth let go of Kuroo’s cock, “What do you need babe? Tell me, I got you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo reached for Bokuto’s hand and brought it on one of his nipples. Bokuto passed his fingers over the hard nub, then pinched it between his index and thumb, drawing a cry from Kuroo’s mouth. Bokuto pinched harder and both of Kuroo’s hands flew to Bokuto’s head, clenching tightly at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto’s mouth got back to its previous task and sucked hard on Kuroo while his fingers played with his nipple. He bobbed his head at a fast pace, he could feel Kuroo's whole body trembling under his touch and he was loving it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kuroo’s voice was unsteady and urgent, “bite me again Bo! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! -ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto sucked one last hard time on Kuroo’s dick then dragged his lips along the side of his thighs. And without restraining himself, planted his teeth on the flesh, like he was taking a bite out of a steak. Kuroo cried out with a loud wail, his hand reaching for his cock to pump himself once, twice, before coming hard all over Bokuto’s hair and face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto licked his lips to taste Kuroo’s junk. It was so sour that he made a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eww your cum tastes so bad, you need to eat some fruits.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” Kuroo squawked, “I was on an instant noodle diet. If I had no time for sex, I had no time for groceries and cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both took a moment to catch their breath. Bokuto wiped his face with his shirt -- which was already covered in cum -- and climbed back on the couch to join Kuroo, tangling their legs together, while he was still coming down from his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re so erotic when you moan,” Bokuto rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, “and what was that with the biting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Kuroo’s voice was still strained by the yelling, “I have it easier to get off when,” he cleared his throat, “When I...” he trailed off, “When I’m feeling a bit of pain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was so quiet, Bokuto wasn’t sure if he heard perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Seriously?” Bokuto lifted up his head to have a better look at him, “You like the pain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” he looked at Bokuto then turned his gaze away with a pout, “Is it that weird?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto shook his head. “No, no, no it’s not. I think it’s super sexy! What is weird, on the other hand,” he grinned a cheeky smile, “is that it means </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kenma</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to do these things to you.” He waited for Kuroo to look back at him before adding “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is super hot.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035628">Here's another ongoing sex serie if you need more.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/Bagarella25">Twitter</a>.<br/>For any posting related news, don't be afraid to DM me, I will answer. (ᵔᴥᵔ)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>